


The Vagabond's A Softie

by PetrichorFilledSkies



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Short, Short One Shot, Tickling, just a really quick fluff HC to make my friend happy, non-sexual fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorFilledSkies/pseuds/PetrichorFilledSkies
Summary: Ryan flubs on his words, a small etching of pink dancing on his cheeks before he looks away at the TV. “Just, uh… Just caught me by surprise is all.”It takes Gavin less than two seconds to put two and two together, and he launches onto the taller man instantly, hands snaking under his armpits and and wriggling his fingers.Turns out the Oh-So-Tough Vagabond is ticklish as hell, and Gavin is absolutely going to exploit that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Vagabond's A Softie

**Author's Note:**

> IT VERY SHORT. SORRY.

Gavin is chilling on the couch when he finds out Ryan is ticklish. Ryan's laying down on the couch, legs resting on Gavin’s lap, and they’re watching a movie together in content silence. Eventually Gavin gets up to grab some snacks and takes it upon himself to move Ryan’s legs. Just as he makes contact with his feet to move them, Ryan flinches and bucks his knees into his stomach, yanking his feet away. A small peep escapes his mouth.

It shocked the shit out of Gavin, of course, the younger lad not expecting such a reaction. He turned to Ryan, eyes wide.

“Are you OK?”

Ryan flubs on his words, a small etching of pink dancing on his cheeks before he looks away at the TV. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just, uh… Just caught me by surprise is all.”

It takes Gavin less than two seconds to put two and two together, and he launches onto the taller man instantly, hands snaking under his armpits and and wriggling his fingers.

Ryan _squeaks_ , a high-pitched, uncontrollable, gleeful squeal that Gavin has _never_ heard the man make, before he’s curling in on himself and squeezing his eyes shut. Gavin has never heard Ryan laugh so hard. He’s used to hearing a deep chuckle, sometimes even a loud, short, terrifyingly murderous laugh when he’s being intimidating, but nothing like this. Ryan’s laugh is high pitched and squawking, loud and joyous and genuine and uncontrollable. Hes laughing hard, sucking in breaths as tears poke from the corners of his eyes, huge grin on his face that Gavin finds glued to his own as if he’d never seen such a marvellous sight.

Gavin hits a particularly sensitive nerve under Ryan’s armpit that has him _squeal_ and flinch, nearly crushing Gavin’s hand with the strength his biceps hold, and the sounds has Gavin doubling over, clutching his stomach in sheer awe and amusement that the one and only _Vagabond himself_ is so ticklish he just screamed. It takes that split second for Ryan to take control - though he absolutely could have stopped Gav at any time - and shoves Gavin off of him before grabbing his feet and ever-so-lightly running his fingernails over the barefoot. Gavin regrets everything he had done instantly as hes bucking his feet, trying to shake Ryan’s iron firm grasp, which in itself is absolutely pointless, before he’s hollering so loud it sounded like a bird squawking into the building. Then he's screaming and grinning and laughing so hard his face turns red as a beet, heaving in air as Ryan laughs with undeniable amusement at the scene.

Michael has been secretly filming the whole thing on his phone, of course, and the lads have no idea when he eventually takes his leave and sneakily sends the video to Geoff, captioning it with ‘ _I think the all mighty Vagabond is taking after your fave boi’_

Geoff almost dies laughing when he sees it.


End file.
